


Affectionate

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Keith is secretly part house cat, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Keith just might be part house cat, and Shiro is the most affectionate boyfriend.





	Affectionate

Physical contact is everything for them, but especially for Keith. From the first moment Shiro touched his shoulder during a heart to heart, to the first time they hugged, to the first night he woke up from a bad dream to find Shiro holding his hand, every little touch has always made him feel safe. Kept him grounded, reminded him that no matter what, one person would never give up on him.

While they're just fine with casually touching each other during meetings or around other people, it's when they're alone that Shiro can show the full extent of his affection. That Keith can really bask in it, knowing that even if the Paladins are a family, he's the one who holds Shiro's heart and vice versa. He can't imagine a better way to fall asleep than in Shiro's arms, or to wake up than to strong fingers brushing his sleep-mussed hair away from his face.

Nuzzling is a big thing with Keith, too, because he can't get enough of Shiro's warmth and scent. He likes falling asleep on Shiro's shoulder so he can bury his face in the crook of his neck. When Shiro touches his face, Keith rubs his cheek against his hand, even if it's the Altean hand. Half the time he'd rather bury his face in Shiro's chest than in a pillow.

He's very tactile, Shiro often says, like a cat. _Sometimes I wonder if you're scent-marking me so everyone will know I'm yours,_ he once said.

He probably shouldn't be surprised when, one lazy afternoon, his head resting on Shiro's lap as they channel-surf, he feels Shiro's fingers scratching behind his ear. But it's a different sort of sensation than the usual touches or hugs...it tickles a little, and Keith can't help laughing as he swats at Shiro's hand.

"What are you _doing?_ Did you forget I'm not actually a cat?" Shiro chuckles, ruffling the back of his hair.

"I'm not sure what made me do it, honestly. Other than the fact that you _were_ nosing my knee earlier." Keith blushes.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was. I wonder if I _am_ secretly a cat." He rolls onto his back, his eyes catching Shiro's. "Do you think I am?" Shiro smiles, reaching down to caress his cheek, and Keith nuzzles his hand. He can never get tired of feeling those big, warm hands against any part of him.

"If you want, I could start calling you Keith Cat," he offers, and Keith playfully nips his finger.

"I'll think about it." He noses Shiro's hand. "You can keep doing that, by the way. The scratching, it felt kind of nice." Shiro smiles.

"Gladly."

Even if he's not a cat, he could definitely get used to feeling this.


End file.
